


New Love

by Madgenius23



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madgenius23/pseuds/Madgenius23
Summary: After MG gets bitten by Rafael. Kaleb comforts him.I know this summary sucks but I hope u guys like itI will write more chaptersssss
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley/Kaleb Hawkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

We’re in the car now. MG is safe. Hope gave him her blood. So why am I still freaking out inside like he will get bitten and die any second now? I need to calm down before I have some kind of panic attack, I haven't had one since I was 14 years old but it can still happen. Dr. Saltzman stops at the front of the school to let us out before he goes and parks. As we are getting out I hear Hope mutter something about how she will probably never let MG near Landon again. I want to defend him but it’s pointless to argue with Hope Mikaelson, especially when it is someone she loves that you're arguing about.  
“Alright, head up to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night. I don’t want anything bad to happen again.” Dr. Saltzman says. “Hey, Kaleb, ,can I talk to you for a second?

“Sure Dr. S.” I reply. “Whats up?”

“I was thinking you should stay with MG, make sure he’s doing okay. After tonight, he will need a friend, someone to talk to.”

“Of course I am. MG’s my homeboy, I wouldn’t let him deal with this all by himself.”

“Okay, good. I'll be in my office all night if you guys need me.”  
“Sure thing. But I think I got it handled Dr. S. good night.”

“Night” he replies and hops back into the vehicle to go park it.

I head up to MG’s room a little nervous. Even though we are just friends and I’m only coming up here to make sure he’s the littlest bit alright and help him through it, I still can’t help myself from thinking that I’m spending the night with him, the guy I’ve had a crush on for a few months now. MG doesn’t know I’m bisexual so I doubt he picks up when I’m subtley flirting with him. Sometimes when we accidently brush hands or he flashes that stupid smile at me I get a little worried he will hear my heart beat faster, but I’ve gained a little control over it. I walk into MG’s room and he’s just sitting on his bed staring at the wall. My heart hurts a little when I see him.

“Hey MG.” I say softly as I go to sit next to him. He doesn’t say anything. “Whatcha doing?” I joke. He doesn’t laugh. Just turns his head to look at me and I see tears in his eyes.

“Oh MG.” and I open my arms for him to lean into me. I hold him for what seems like forever while he lets the tears fall. Then eventually he sits up, arms still around me and mine around him, and says “Thank you for being here. For letting me get it all out.”

“Hey, no problem. What are friends for?” He looked a little disappointed when I said that last part. Could he…? No it was only for a split second I must be imagining things or he started to think about Landon again but then quickly stopped, knowing I wasn’t going to stand for him to mope too much about something he couldn't control

“ I’m getting a little tired,” MG says.

I nod and reluctantly stand up letting go of MG. I head over to the other bed and take my shoes off. Before I can get under the covers MG says something. “What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Well damn MG, I didn’t know you hated me that much.” I joke but he doesn’t seem to get the memo

“Uh wh- I- I don’t ha-” I interrupt him before he gets all flustered.

“Relax MG, I was just Joking. Dr. Saltman wanted me to stay with you tonight. Make sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine.” he replies. Wow, okay, now I’m starting to really think he doesn’t want me here.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to stay?” I ask. MG looked like he was trying to decide what to tell me

“I just want to be alone tonight.” he says

“Look, as much as I am all for respecting people's wishes, I’m not respecting yours right now.”

“What? Why?” he asks, confused.

“Because you need somebody. You are kinda fragile right now, no offense, and I’m not leaving you alone. I want to help, so deal with it. Night.” MG looks like he wants to say something else but only says “Night.” in response and covers himself up after shutting off the light. I couldn’t sleep and according to MG’s erratic heartbeat, neither could he.

“Kaleb?”

“Yeah” I reply

Silence.

“What MG?” I ask softly, getting up.

“Could you… lay with me?” MG asks. My mouth fell open a little. Did my crush just ask me to sleep in the same bed as him? Holy shit. I might as well die right here right now. Again. 

“Uh, sure MG.” my heart is beating a thousand miles per minute. And so is MG’s. he scoots over so I can lay next to him. He was laying on his side but now he is on his back. I lay next to him, on my back too. I decide to be brave and take his hand in mine. I didn’t think it was possible but our heart beats got faster. To cover up that I might like him more than friends I say, “It’s gonna be alright MG.” and smile a reassuring smile. He smiles back which makes my heart swell. We fall asleep next to each other hand in hand. This is the best and worst night of my life. Worst because he almost died tonight and best because, well that's really obvious right now.


	2. New Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I decided to make a chapter 2. Hope you like it!

When I woke up MG and I were hugging maybe even... cuddling? My heart did a somersault just thinking about us cuddling. My left arm was on his hip and his right arm was up towards my shoulder while we were still holding hands. Our faces were so close that if I just moved an inch... My thoughts were interupted by MG stirring awake. He opened his eyes and said good morning with a low voice that made me a little turned on but I didn't show it.

"Good morning" I said back "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazing" right then MG seemed to notice how close we are and decided to scoot back a little. I'm not gonna lie, that hurt a little bit. But he did stay in my arms and keep ahold of me. 

"What about you? Did you sleep good?"

"Better than ever" I responded, and deciding to take a risk and also say, "Maybe I should stay over more often" and add a chuckle to show I'm joking because I'm a chicken. MG, though, blushes and his heart goes haywire. His actions gave me some more confidence so I cupped his cheek with my hand. With this, MG, completely froze staring me right in the eyes and not breaking eye contact. I was about to do something incredibly stupid but then someone knocked at the door. We both quickly sat up, untangling ourselves from each other. 

"Come in!" MG said with a bit of a squeek. 

"Hey, MG, I was wondering if you knew where Lizzie was?" Josie said. "Oh hey Kaleb." Just now noticing me. As if realizing something was going on she says "Actually, nevermind." And smiles at us while leaving. 

"We should probably get down to breakfast." MG says, getting off the bed. 

"Yeah. I'll meet you down there. I gotta go change."

\------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------

I get to my room and change into a dark green long sleeve that, to be honest, compliments my awesome muscles and some jeans. I get down stairs and immediately notice MG. He is wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. I know it's a pretty regular fit but he still looks hot in it. 

"Hey man." 

"Hey. Took you long enough to get down here." MG says.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I say sitting next to him.

"So I know you're not much of a history wiz, but I was wondering if you could help me with my homework later."

"Yeah. Sure thing." I reply. MG smiles. "The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is tomorrow and I being held here."

"Seriously? That sucks." 

"Yeah I know. I was planning on skipping it. Wanna skip with me?"

"Absolutely!" MG replies, putting a hand on my shoulder. After a few moments of staring at each other, MG stands.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I wanna walk around outside for a little bit before class. Wanna come?"

"Yeah." I say, standing and following him.

\-------------------------------  
\-------------------------------

We walked around the garden mostly talking about random stuff. After, we headed to class. As soon as school was technically over, I headed to MG's room to help him with his homework. Like he said I may not be a 'history wiz' but that didn't mean it was gonna keep me from spending any more time with him. I walk into his room and freeze with my mouth open because MG's shirt is off. 

"Oh! Hey Kaleb. I'm, sorry." He says, looking down at his bare chest. "I spilt something on my shirt. I was just changing." But he didn't put his shirt on which made me a little anxious. 

"Do you want to work on your homework right now or..." I ask

"Uh yeah, sure." 

MG gets his homework and sits dangerously close to m on the bed. Can't he put his shirt back on?! Wait, actually, no I want it off but it's like this idiot wants me to make out with out of nowhere. Wait. Does he? No, he couldn't. I try to toss my thoughts away but MG decides to lean his bare shoulder up against mine. I almost take him right then and there but I hold back.   
"So, got any advice?" 

I look up at him a little confused. He was talking the whole time? I have no idea what to say but then he looks up from the paper. Our faces are so close. My breath hitches when this happens but when MG puts his hand on mine, my heart damn near explodes. 

"MG?" 

"Hmm?"

But that's as far as the conversation goes. MG and I lean in at the same time and our lips connect. It's amazing! I put my hands on his hips to pull him closer while he does the same with his hands on the back of my neck. I move my kisses to his neck and try my hardest to give a vampire, who heals easily, a hickey. I suck and nip at his neck and about a minute into it I have MG moaning a little bit which makes me SO turned on. I go back up to his mouth but before we can go any further someone comes in. We get away from each other using our vamp speed so whoever it is won't see. Usually I like for people to know who I'm with and not hide it but this thing with MG is new and I don't know if a relationship is what he wants, so I'll keep it on the DL till we talk about what we want. 

"Hey, Kaleb. Figured I'd find you here. I need your help with something." I look over to MG and he smiles a faint smile and nods.

"Yeah, sure Dr. S." I get up and leave. But before I reach the door, since Dr. S is already half way down the hallway, I vamp speed back over to MG and give him as passionate a kiss I can before getting back to Dr. Saltzman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for the few that will actually read this.   
> Do you think I should write some smut between the two or just keep it PG-13?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good and u guys like it

Dr. Saltzman had me ALL day! He initially took me out of MG’s room because he needed help with some of the other vamps but then I ended up doing more stuff for him that turned into more stuff and so on. I wanted to head straight to MG’s room after I was finished but I haven’t had blood almost all day and I am exhausted so I head to the kitchen to get the bunny blood. Once I’m done with about 3 bags I start towards Mg’s room. As I’m going up the stairs I bump into Lizzie.

“Hey Kaleb! Josie told me you and MG were together, I’m so happy for you guys. It’s about time you got yourself a man.” Lizzie says.

“Uh no, actually we’re just friends. Unfortunately,” I mumble the last part.

“Kaleb! You gotta shoot your shot. Don’t miss out, tell him how you feel or it’ll never come out… for what it’s worth I think you guys would look really cute together.”

“Really?”

“Of course. And anyone who says otherwise will have to face the wrath of me.”

“Why are you being so nice?” I ask.

“I’ve had an unusually good day. But don’t expect this to become a usual thing either.” she says rather rudely and walks down the stairs. I ponder what she said as I head towards his room again but then I decide to look down at myself and realize that my clothes are kinda dirty. I know MG wouldn’t care but we are about to discuss something important and it just wouldn’t feel right if I looked like this and didn’t smell too great eithier. So I go to my room first and grab a t-shirt and basketball shorts then take a shower. Once I get out and put on my clothes I put my hand on the door knob to go to MG’s but for some reason my anxiety is taking me over and I think of everything that could go wrong. ‘What if he changed his mind and doesn’t want to be with me?’ ‘maybe he didn’t even like me in the first place.’ ‘Did I mess our whole friendship up?’ what if he doesn’t even want to be friends with me after my stupidity.’ Before my mind can continue it’s spiral, there's a knock on the door. I freeze.

“Kaleb? I know you're there, I can hear you breathing.” MG. I open the door somewhat slowly. 

“Hey.” I croak out.

“Hey.” he sounds miserable. Did I do that to him? Is it because of the kiss? Or maybe because I didn't come to his room.

“Sorry I didn’t come back, Dr. S had me do a bunch of stuff. I was on my way when you knocked.”

“Oh.” 

“Do you wanna come in?” I ask. He nods and walks in. I sit on the bed and gesture for him so sit next to me.

“So.”

“So.”

“Are we gonna talk about it?” He asks nervously. 

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Is this going to be something. Are we going to be something?”

“I don’t know. Do you want us to be something?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I know that that kiss was amazing and I definitely want to do it again but it’s a little scary for me because I’ve never kissed a guy before. That and I never thought that my fantasies would become reality.” He chuckles a little.

“Wait. Fantasies? How long have you liked me?”

“About a month after I got here. It would be as soon as I got here but y’know I had that whole ‘I love Lizzie’ thing.” MG says.

“Yeah. But so, you like me. Wow, this is amazing.”

“We also kissed. Think we could try that again?”

“Look at you. Being the brave one.” I tease.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He then proceeds to grab either side of my face and kiss me. 

It starts off rather soft and elegant for lack of better words. His tongue against mine is like velvet and I’m loving it. As our kiss goes on it eventually leads to something more rougher, hungrier for the other. As MG’s lips attack mine and vice versa, I let my hands explore his body. Going from his hips to pushing my hands up from his abdomen to his chest which earns me a groan from MG. I put my hands back on his hips so I can pull him on me. Once he’s on me, legs straddling my waist, he goes for my neck. Kissing and kissing, he moves all over my neck nips at my collarbone which makes me whine a little each time and he seems to love that. He finally stops at my pulse point, sucking. Once he finds his spot on my neck he starts to move his hips back and forth on me making me moan more. I didn’t think this could get any hotter but he sinks his teeth in me. I didn't think I’d be into that kinda thing but I guess I am because if I wasn’t hard now, I definitely am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know what u think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope guys liked this chapter even tho I'm pretty sure no one read it lol


End file.
